


Rejected by Reality

by Argonometra



Category: Exalted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: The Getimian mission statement.





	

We are the Getimian. We are those who never were, the trash discarded by a cruel fate. We are the brethren of Oramus, The Dragon Who Will Never Be...

...and we will _never_ forget those who denied us existence.

Take heed of us, Sidereals. We are those whose destinies you trampled, whose reality you warped to suit your own whims.

What was it like for you, when we emerged from Nowhere’s depths into reality? What was it like to look upon us and know that every presumption you had of righteousness, every moment of callous pragmatism, had taken Exalted form to strike back against you?

Oh, we know your shame. We know your fears, your plans, your power- and your weaknesses. We know you ended the Golden Age, and we know you slaughtered the Lunars as you would slaughter us.

From the first moment of life, we knew duty. Ours is the darkening of one hundred stars, revenge for all your cruelties- the reclamation of existence for all you mutilated and betrayed. All the world is our battlefield, and when we meet you, we will give you no quarter, not the smallest scrap of mercy. After all, you should know.

There’s always an ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before 3E's release, so it contradicts canon.


End file.
